In The End of Lesson
by yuki marui
Summary: Virus galau telah melanda Hetalia Gakuen. Alfred yang ketularan galau mau nyanyi buat seseorang. Siapa ya? Terus nyanyi apa? Yuk, kita baca! Rating T buat jaga-jaga. Warn: Shonen-ai.


**IN THE END OF LESSON**

Paring: USUK

Hetalia – Axis Powers Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

Harus Terpisah Cakra Khan

Pairing: USUK, NethMale!Indo, SpaMano, Rochu, dll

Warning: shonen-ai, abal, gaje, typo, OOC dan maaf kalau gak memuaskan(?)

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

At least, douzo

.

.

Sabtu, 12 January 20xx. Hetalia Academy.

Suasana tenang dan damai melingkupi kawasan gedung sekolah Hetalia Academy. Terlihat bahwa sekolah dengan fasilitas asrama itu merupakan kawasan didik yang menjanjikan untuk melahirkan generasi muda yang berprestasi. Namun, apakah memang begitu adanya. Tentang keseharian mereka yang terbilang cukup 'unik' untuk orang-orang yang tidak cukup waras.

Mari kita sorot salah satu kelas di sana. Kelas yang tak terlalu terkenal namun bisa dibilang cukup menonjol. Memang dari depan kelas itu kelihatan damai dan aman sejahtera, namun jikalau kalian masuk ke dalam sana maka dipastikan kalian mungkin akan mengelus dada kalian masing-masing melihat kelas yang oh-so-like-hell sekali.

" Baiklah, anak-anak. Buka buku paket Bahasa Inggris kalian halaman xx."

Suara tersebut memecah kebisingan di dalam kelas 2-2 itu. murid-murid yang terdiri dari banyak ras(?) manusia itu mulai mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sang wali kelas yang merangkap guru Bahasa Inggris yang kini telah berdiri di depan kelas. Bersiap memulai pelajaran akhir dari semua mata pelajaran hari itu.

" Baiklah. Mari mulai melanjutkan soal latihan kita kemarin. Baca dari Wang Mei." Ucap Bu Athea *) dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu gadis dari bersaudara Asia itu.

" Baik, bu!" dengan semangat pula Mei menjawab. Tak menyadari banyak sekali tatapan horor -dari orang-orang yang tidak mengerjakan tugas soal latihan di pelajaran kemarin- yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

" Vee! Kiku, vee!"

Sebuah suara datang dan sang pemilik langsung nemplok pada seorang pemuda berdarah Jepang yang duduk di tempat duduk pojok belakang. Yang ditemploki hanya menatap diam dengan kedua mata datarnya.

" Iya. Kenapa, Feliciano-san?" tanya sang Honda Kiku. Bukannya menjawab, Feliciano malah mewek di depan Kiku, menyebabkan pemuda Jepang itu _sweatdrop_.

" A-ada apa, Feliciano-san?" tanya Kiku sedikit panik. Elizaveta Hedervary –gadis asal Hungaria yang duduk di depan Kiku menoleh pada dua anggota 'Asia Bersaudara' itu.

" Ada apa?" tanya Elizaveta dengan raut wajah sedikit bingung. Dia melirik pada Kiku dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-yang-menghamilinya?' yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan inosen oleh Kiku.

" Ada apa, Feliciano-san?" tanya Kiku sekali lagi. Feliciano mengusap-usap matanya yang sembab.

" Aku belum mengerjakan soal latihan. Padahal setelah ini giliranku baca. Boleh aku tanya soal nomer xx ini?" tanya Feliciano dengan tatapan puppy-eyes pada Kiku.

" Ahh, etoo…"

Kiku tiba-tiba merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Dirinya menyadari tatapan seram yang dilayangkan padanya entah darimana dalam kelas itu. Dia lalu hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Menatap kembali pada sang pemuda dari Italia Utara itu.

" Anoo, jawabannya 'A', Feliciano-san." Kata Kiku dengan senyum datarnya. Feliciano menatap pada salah satu 'kelompok seperjuangannya' dengan tatapan haru.

" Terimakasih, Kiku. Aku sayang padamu, deh."

Dengan itu Feliciano pergi dari tempat duduk sang pemuda Jepang. Meninggalkan ke-_speechless_san di antara Kiku dan Elizaveta. Elizaveta lalu tersadar dan menatap pada Kiku dengan tatapan mengasihani.

" Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan menemui Ludwig –ajalmu." Kata Elizaveta dengan prihatin dan tatapan simpati yang dilayangkan pada Kiku.

Dan aura surampun menyelimuti tempat duduk pemuda Jepang itu –yang sayangnya diacuhkan oleh semua penduduk kelas. Dan mari kita lihat di depan sana. Dimana Bu Athea sedang bercuap dengan manisnya di depan kelas. Tak menyadari aura-aura 'pengkhianat' di sekitarnya. Para generasi ber-'prestasi' yang kini asik pada dunianya sendiri.

" Ne, Kiku. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seorang gadis Asia hijrah dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kiku yang sedang pundung di pojokan. Kiku lalu menatap haru pada Mei. Dirinya merasakan linangan air mata akan jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya.

" Arigatou, Mei-…" Kiku _speechless_ mendapati Mei sudah tak ada di sebelahnya. Sang gadis Asia itu justru duduk di belakang Elizaveta dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Kiku.

" –san…"

" Ck! Pengkhianat." Gumam Kiku dengan tatapan horror kepada Mei yang kini sibuk bersenda gurau dengan teman seperjuangannya.

Bu Athea lalu mengedarkan pandangan mata tajamnya ke penjuru kelas. Mengacuhkan keramaian yang terjadi di sekitarnya dan lebih memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sudut bawah kelas. Dimana seseorang tengah tergeletak dengan indahnya di sana.

Dengan langkah penuh ke_killer_an, sang wali kelas 2-2 itu menghampiri sang 'tersangka' yang akan menjadi korbannya(?). Tersenyum miring mendapati seonggok manusia tengah berbaring dengan damainya di lantai beralaskan karpet merah(?).

" Alfred F. Jones,…" Bu Athea memanggil nama sang pemuda Amerika dengan nada yang pelan namun mematikan.

" Hoi, git! Bangunlah!"

" Bangunlah, Alfred sayang~"

" Vee~, bangun~!"

" Hei, Alfred!"

" Mmhh…Iggy~…aku…sayang…-UKHH!"

Sebuah lemparan sepatu _fantovel _hitam sukses melayang ke wajah sang pemuda berkebangsaan Amerika itu. Menyebabkan pemuda yang sejenak tewas itu kembali bangun dari alam mimpinya. Alfred bangun dan mengusap lintasan air(liur) di wajahnya. Menatap keadaan sekeliling yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

" Haha! Ada apa ini? Apakah kalian menunggu bangunnya HERO sepertiku? Haha~!" dan dengan tak sadar diri pula Alfred mengucapkan kata yang salah sekali disaat seperti ini.

" Alfred F. Jones~. Beraninya kau tidur di kelasku."

Alfred menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menatap dengan lamat-lamat sosok perwujudan guru _killer_ masa kini. Dia lalu tersenyum kuda pada sang wali kelas dan menatap dengan pandangan memohon yang menyiratkan, 'jangan-bunuh-saya-yang-mulia' pada Bu Athea.

" Maju ke depan dan bersiap menerima hukuman(mati), Alfred F. Jones!"

Perintah telah diturunkan dan tidak ada yang bisa membantah ultimatum untuk salah satu penduduk di kelas 2-2 itu. Alfred maju ke depan dengan lesu dan menatap ke arah teman-temannya. Mengharapkan sekedar bantuan atau doa di hukumannya kali ini. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

" I really love you and always do." Katanya dalam bisikan super-kecil. Namun tak lama kemudian, Arthur yang sejenak juga menatapnya menampakkan reaksi dengan wajahnya yang memerah padam.

" Hell for you, git!" balas Arthur dengan kejamnya. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Alfred yang nasibnya semakin tak menentu.

Alfred berdiri di depan kelas. Menatap satu per satu wajah teman-temannya selama di Hetalia Academy ini. Memasang wajah sedih karena dia akan sangat merindukan teman-temannya dan kebersamaan mereka di Hetalia Academy. Khususnya pada sang British yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak mau menatap padanya.(weleh)

" Bernyanyilah!"

" Hee?" Alfred bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah cengo kepada Bu Athea. Mencoba mengkonfirmasi perintah sang wali kelas sekali lagi.

" Ya. Bernyanyilah, Alfred F. Jones. Jangan lagu anak-anak!" kata Bu Athea dengan tatapan tajam ketika Alfred hendak mengutarakan isi hatinya. Yang sesat, tentunya.

" B-baiklah. A-aku…akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu tentang apa yang kurasakan kini." Kata Alfred dengan ekspresi yang menjanjikan. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari sang British yang duduk tepat segaris di depannya.

" Dan lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk Arth-UAGHH!"

Dan kali ini sebuah lemparan sayang dari sang British yang berupa tas ransel hitam yang beratnya naujubillehtasapaantuh menghantam wajah sang pemuda Amerika. Membuatnya tepar dengan tidak elitnya di depan kelas dengan disaksikan sekawanan penduduk 2-2. Para penduduk salah satu kelas di Hetalia Academy itu hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tindakan penganiayaan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu anggota kelas mereka itu. Dan mereka berdoa agar arwah Alfred dapat tenang di sisi Tuhan.

" HERO tak akan pernah mati! Haha~!"

Kita abaikan saja kata-kata yang tak jelas di atas tadi. Sekarang mari kita skip ke adegan dimana sang pemuda berkebangsaan Amerika itu menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari sebuah negara yang kita tempati kini. Yep, Indonesia. Salahkan saja sang pemuda ehemtsundereehem dari Asia Tenggara Bersaudara yang membawa virus kegalauannya ke Hetalia Academy.

"_Sendiri sendiri ku diam, diam dan merenung  
Merenungkan jalan yang kan membawaku pergi  
Pergi tuk menjauh, menjauh darimu  
Darimu yang mulai berhenti, berhenti mencoba  
Mencoba bertahan, bertahan untuk terus bersamaku_

Saat lirik lagu pertama dilantunkan. Hening langsung menyelimuti kelas yang semula bagaikan pasar itu menjadi layaknya kuburan. Beberapa orang yang merasa mengenal asal lagu itu langsung menatap dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda pada sang pemuda berkebangsaan Indonesia yang duduk di pojokan kelas dengan sang uhukpacaruhuk. Yang ditatap hanya bisa mengulum senyum lebar tanpa dosa.__

"Ku berlari, kau terdiam, ku menangis, kau tersenyum  
Ku berduka, kau bahagia, ku pergi, kau kembali  
Ku mencoba meraih mimpi, kau coba tuk hentikan mimpi  
Memang kita takkan menyatu

Alfred begitu menghayati disaat kalimat terakhir itu dinyanyikannya. Kedua kelopak matanya menutup seiring sakit melanda hatinya. Dicuekin itu sakit, lho. Apalagi sama orang yang tsundere. Wuih, perjuangan banget tuh buat ngedapetin perhatian si doi.

_Bayangkan bayangkan ku hilang, hilang tak kembali  
Kembali untuk mempertanyakan lagi cinta  
Cintamu yang mungkin, mungkin tak berarti  
Berarti untukku rindukan_

_Ku berlari, kau terdiam, ku menangis, kau tersenyum  
Ku berduka, kau bahagia, ku pergi, kau kembali  
Ku mencoba meraih mimpi, kau coba tuk hentikan mimpi  
Memang kita takkan menyatu_

Seisi kelas sudah merasakan hawa menyeramkan yang berasal dari seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris yang duduk di tengah-tengah deretan semua bangku. Menatap dengan _deathglare _mengerikan yang diarahkan pada sang pemuda Amerika yang ada di depan kelas. Tengah bernyanyi tanpa mengindahkan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan padanya.

_Kini harusnya kita coba saling melupakan  
Lupakan kita pernah bersama_

" Lupain kalau kita pernah bersama, Will**)!"

" Eh, Rangga!"

" Aku mau berpindah hati ke Aisu, Anko Uzai!"

" Eh, N-nor~…"

" Jangan pernah deketin aku lagi, Tomato bastard!"

" K-kok~,…L-lovi~~…"

" Yao-yao tetep sama aku kan, da?"

" E-eh! I-iya, aru…"

" Like, totally Polandia!"

" F-feliks…"

" _Harus Terpisah_ dari Korea, da ze!"

" HEHH! Minta berantem _loe_!"

" S-sabar, Rangga!"

" Mana bisa _gue_ sabar!"

Berbagai macam suara menjadi _backsound_ dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Alfred. Sang pemuda dari Amerika itu _sweatdrop_ mendapati teman-temannya menjadi galau sendiri. Dengan adegan baku hantam yang ohsosweetsekali dari para ehempasanganehem yang menghuni kelas 2-2. Sedangkan di tengah-tengah semua deretan bangku di kelas 2-2 itu, terdapatlah seorang British yang sedang mencoba meredam amarahnya.

_Ku berlari, kau terdiam, ku menangis, kau tersenyum  
Ku berduka, kau bahagia, ku pergi, kau kembali  
Ku mencoba meraih mimpi, kau coba tuk hentikan mimpi  
Memang kita takkan menyatu_

" Stop it, git!"

Sebuah suara menyela atau lebih bisa dibilang menjadi nada akhir dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Alfred. Hening menyelimuti kelas yang tadinya ohsoramaisekali itu. Para sekawanan 2-2 itu diam mendengar lagu –atau bisa dibilang curcolan- sang pemuda yang berasal dari Negeri Paman Sam itu. Mereka dapat menghayati lagu galau yang dibawakan seorang galau dan membuat cerita ini semakin galau. Menghargai bagaimana usaha –setengah hati- seorang Alfred F. Jones untuk uhukmendapatkanuhuk seorang Arthur Kirkland. Sang British yang sejak dulu mengacuhkannya, dengan tidak bermaksud tentunya. Kalian juga sudah mengetahui bagaimana sifat seorang uhuktsundereuhuk itu, kan?

Teng…teng…teng…#suaranya bel=="

" Baiklah! Kita akhiri pertemuan hari ini. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Semua murid segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka yang semula berserakan di meja masing-masing. Masih dalam diam mereka meninggalkan ruangan kelas mereka. Sedangkan Bu Athea telah meninggalkan kelas tak lama setelah bel berbunyi. Alfred –yang malangnya masih dirundung duka itu menatap pada sosok sang pemuda Inggris yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Tengah mengemasi peralatan sekolahnya.

" Iggy,…"

" Apa, git?"

Alfred menatap ke bawah memdengar jawaban cukup kasar yang diterimanya. Kilau _sapphire_nya memandang kedua sepatu sekolahnya dalam diam. Terdengar dengusan pelan dari arah depan. Sang British kemudian menolahkan kepalanya. Memandang pada pemuda yang memiliki surai pirang pasir itu dengn tatapan tajam. Namun anehnya entah kenapa terdapat semburat merah di pipi pucat khas orang-orang Eropa itu.

" Kau tak pulang, Al?" pertanyaan itu mengalun dengan pelan dari sang pemuda bersurai pirang lainnya yang masih ada di kelas kosong tersebut.

" Aku ingin pulang ke rumah, Iggy. Boleh?" tanya Alfred dengan nada riang. Dirinya sudah bersiap untuk menyambar tas sekolahnya yang masih tergeletak di mejanya.

" What?! Apa-apaan kau, git!" Arthur hampir saja berteriak keras ketika mendengar permintaan Alfred yang terbilang sangat-konyol-sekali itu. Wajahnya bertambah merah seiring dengan tawa membahana milik Alfred.

" Yah, lagipula HERO juga ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita kali ini. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Secepat kata-katanya, Alfred kini sudah ada di sebelah Arthur. Menjejeri pemuda yang lebih kecil (baca:pendek) itu dengan dirinya yang lebih besar. Arthur –yang merasa minder itu- langsung berjalan meninggalkan Alfred yang masih cengo karena dicuekin sang doi. Namun saat akan keluar dari kelas mereka, Arthur sempat berhenti beberapa saat.

" Cepatlah, Hamburger freak."

Diucapkan dengan cukup tegas namun mengandung unsur (?) ketsunderean oleh sang pemuda British. Dilanjutkan dengan menghilangnya sosok kecil itu dari kelas yang sudah benar-benar kosong. Tak menyadari tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan dari kilau _sapphire _yang tersembunyi pada kelopak mata yang menyipit indah dan sebuah senyum aneh yang tersungging di sudut bibir seorang berdarah sejenis dengan orang-orang Eropa.

" Kau milikku, Arthur Kirkland."

.

.

END

.

.

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam buat kalian yang mau baca fanfic saya. Jujur saya ini adalah orang lama di sini, tapi saya belum bisa bikin fanfic karena saya masih sibuk sama urusan sekolah saya. Trus saya juga mau ngucapin terimakasih sebesar-besarnya (alay!) buat temen sebangsa setanah air saya yang udah mendukung buat fanfic ini. Gomen baru apdet sekarang!

Saya butuh read and review kalau perlu flame juga saya terima kok. Saya kan baik hati!(boong banget!) soal typo, kalo kalian mau koreksi saya terima kok!

Jadi, kalo kalian sayang saya yang masih baru-setengah-lama ini. Tolong ya baek-baek sama saya. Saya sayang kalian semua!(hoeekk# readermuntahberjamaah)


End file.
